cheif of seattle grace
by ScottishCollie
Summary: Jackson and Meredith are married and join their family in seattle. this is a trail run of chapter one to see if people are interested or not.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

All of the attending's and residents were gathered into the auditorium for their Chiefs speech; three of the attending's knew already what this speech was about and was looking forward to everyone's reactions so Derek, Mark and Addison got comfy in their seats in the front row.

"I bet you $50 that he is going to say that the hospital is closing" a 4th year resident whispered to his neighbor.

"Deal but I will bet you $50 saying he is going to step down." She replied neither knowing that the three attending's in the front were listening in on their conversation.

The Chief came in and the place quietened down for the speech to start. About ten minutes in Derek felt his phone vibrate, when he looked at the sender he smiled and sent a reply.

"Dr. Shepherd who are you texting whilst the chief is speaking?" Miranda Bailey whispered whilst glaring at him. He glanced up at her and smirked at the glare, then frowned back at his phone when he got a reply back and found that it was bad.

"Dr. Bailey I am replying to my sister who has decided to let me know that today is a busy day for her and her husband in Mount. Sinai as it is their last day there and they have had a major influx of patients from college down the road from them because of a mad man went berserk and shoot most of the staff and students. She was asking if I was free to talk to them because my darling wife who stayed out there to teach got shoot. It is not life threatening but they wanted me to know. It was also to let me know that once Ellie is discharged they are getting on the later flight together now instead of them all coming in separate like they were going to." Derek said in reply to Miranda's question and then showed Mark and Addison the message.

Miranda turned back to the Chiefs speech without a word back to catch the last of Richards' monolog.

"I am sorry to say that after tomorrow I am no longer going to be Chief Dr. Richard Webber, but just plain Dr. Richard Webber. It is not something I had thought lightly about, but the board and I had discussed it and have come to the conclusion that it was best to bring in new blood and also for me stepping down gives me more time for my wife. Tomorrow the board are going to tell you who the new Chief will be and also we will be getting a new head of Trauma at the same time. Thank you all for listening you may go back to your patients now." Richard then nodded his head at everyone signaling it was over.

Mark pulled Addison to her feet and chuckled at the mutters that were going around before rounding on Derek. "Do you think we are going to catch anything interesting here now New York is in an upheaval?"

He ducked the swot that Addison aimed at him but didn't manage to evade her stiletto heel that she knew he wasn't expecting. "I most certainly do not want anything major to come here yet until after the new Chief is settled in." Bailey answered before Derek could even glare at him and they made their way to the attending's lounge. They were interrupted by Addison's phone blearing the ringtone 'How we operate'.

"Shit that is Meredith's ringtone I thought they were swamped Derek." She said rooting through her bag then answered the phone. "Hello, what is up? I thought you were busy. Oh shit, yes that is a major problem. He would freak like mad if you told him first. Are you sure? Ok then I will meet you three at the airport then. I have nothing scheduled yet. Mark will otherwise. Yes I know he has a major surgery. Ok bye." Addison said before hanging up then looked at Derek.

"That was Jackson from Meredith's phone. The shooter had come into the hospital and grabbed the nearest doctor and held her hostage by scalpel point as the gun had no more ammo until she came out covered in blood. She was relatively unharmed and most of it was the shooters blood. She had wrestled with him and nicked his carotid artery and her arm. As you can guess it was Meredith that was taken and by the conversation they are flying out earlier than planned by the hospitals privet plane when your surgery is on. So I will be going to collect them unless a labour has come in and will take them to the house and get them all settled. Ellie is fine and so is Jackson."

Even Bailey sighed in relief at this news and they went their separate ways. Three hours later after Derek came out of surgery and walked to the attending's lounge where he was greeted by a squeal and tackled into a hug. "Honey I missed you so much and was so scared earlier. But I'm all patched up. Merrie and Jackie are sleeping at home and I don't blame them but Merrie had to give me morphine for the pain, reluctantly, and she asked Addie to bring me here as I annoyed them on the plane badly so I was brought here by Markie who had to go to then go because he was paged. And there is this one doctor who came in but as soon as I said hi she turned and walked away muttering to herself that she was never going to get away from the loopy lot." Ellie said after kissing Derek.

He laughed and nodded. "Ok I am going to go and get changed and ask Richard if I can leave now and I will take you to the trailer instead of the house." When he came back he noticed Miranda was in there and was looking grumpy. "I am leaving now with loopy loo by here. Thank you for not killing her and enjoy your day." He got out before dragging Ellie out of the hospital.

It was only when Ellie settled down and started to fall asleep did they go to the house, hoping to find Meredith and Jackson, and found only Addison and Mark there eating dinner.

"They went to get a car and then see the Chief and board members to get paperwork signed off and their pagers. Jackson was buzzing around and became very drugged Ellie like so Meredith gave in and phoned Richard to ask if they can do it tonight." Mark said.

They nodded and Derek took Ellie upstairs. "You need to know I am on call tonight so is Addison and Mark. Ok. Hopefully none of us will be called in but you never know." He said tucking her in, he kissed her goodnight and left to read a few of his cases he had brought home with him.

'Beep beep beep beep beep beep' was heard though out the house and then three consecutive groans. When they arrived at the hospital they understood why they were paged. "good you guys grab a victim I don't care if it is your speciality, grab, diagnose, get that related doctor and move on to the next please!" Jackson called out already in scrubs and a trauma gown. "Mere is already in surgery and have 3 more lined up back to back. It is one of these times I am glad she is certified in everything." He added on when he saw them looking around at the scene after they donned on the scrubs they were passed on top of their clothes and handed their bags over the counter to the receptionist.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace's new trauma department." Richard said after everyone who wasn't operating was gathered in the canteen after all the patients were seen or declared dead. "It was very lucky that the new Chief and head of trauma turned up a day earlier than they were supposed to and were here when the accident happened. I would introduce you to her but I am afraid she is either still in surgery or she'll be asleep somewhere. But ladies and gentlemen I welcome to Seattle Grace Dr. Jackson Avery as the head of trauma." Richard announced as Meredith snook in and fell asleep leaning on the wall. Richard and Jackson saw this and they both smiled. "I have to say now that I welcome Dr. Meredith Grey-Avery as Chief of surgery but you will have to turn to the back wall as she is asleep." Richard added as Jackson took pity on her and went to her passing Addison her car keys then picked Meredith up bridal style and took the keys out her hands. Everyone left to do their jobs or went home after that.

Two days later the five of them were in all together and a few nurses started up a rumor about them as they hugged each other good bye. "McDreamy, McSteamy and McSexy have now incorporated two more people into their folds, McHotty and McFoxy." What they didn't know was that McFoxy had impeccable hearing and smirked at Jackson.

"Hey McHotty meet me for lunch if you can?" Mere said as they split from the other three. "If none of us are in surgery then we'll meet in the overhang. Yeah I know that you are going around the hospital today for the unnecessary tour. So scat mere or you'll be giving yourself time out from the OR to do the paperwork." Jackson said pushing her towards the office and left laughing.

"Look I already know the layout of the whole hospital me and my husband used to live here until we left for college due to the fact both sets of our parents worked here all the time. we also know the rules, regulations and suing possibilities for this hospital, and we also knew the code of honor by the time we turned 3. I helped the previous chief of surgery and the head of departments with their paper work and Jackson and I was able to preform in the OR by the time we turned 10. we don't need this so sorry for having you all waste your time by you coming here for nothing." Meredith said and then went into her office with Richard following.

"Do you want me to go through this pile and pass you the important stuff so you can sign it off then I can go through the rest and see what looks good for the proposals and budget stuff." Meredith said and Richard nodded.

"Like old times. Do you want to take a look at the OR board while I sign those then you can see which surgeons are preforming which surgeries and you can see how they teach? I know that freak accident tired you out and that was saying something for your family that the accident was bad." Richard said ten minutes after they sat down and she leafed through the piles of paper work.

She nodded and laughed when She saw the surgeries written down for the up coming eyes narrowed on the one where all of her family was in together and saw that it was just about to start up. Mere ran to the OR 3 and chucked a pair of scrubs on top of the suit she wore and scrubbed in. No one noticed her in the OR except the people up in the viewing room and they looked confused.

The patient was coding about ten minutes in and everyone went frantic with panic as no one was a cardio thoracic surgeon and that was when Meredith stepped up to the table. Everyone moved down a bit so she can see what was wrong with the patient and then she shook her head. Instantly they stepped away from the table as the body erupted with blood which ended up pretty much covering Meredith, Addison and the anesthesiologist as they were the closest to the body. Addison screamed and then erupted with laughter when everyone else started laughing at her.

"Well now I get to shower again this morning with you" Addison said looking at Meredith up and down wiggling her eyebrows. Everyone left as the 5 of them closed up then went to the nearest showers.


End file.
